Denial
by AlternateAnything
Summary: AU "I'm not gay!" Sokka was so far in denial, it would take an army to get him out, or maybe just Zuko. Zukka slash shoujo-ai. TO BE RECONSTRUCTED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar.**

"No!" Sokka laughed, overridden by a fit of giggles. "They're _not!" _

Aang and Jin exchanged a look before eagerly nodding and grinning at their sempai and holding back their own laughter.

"They _are." _Aang exclaimed back and Sokka leaned against the hallways lockers, wiping his tears away.

"Oh, Kami-sama," He huffed out, "Arigato, this is _too _good."

"I wonder," Jin said slyly, pulling her hands out of the pouch of his hoodie, waving the other two closer, "Who bottoms?"

Sokka's eyes widened, filling with mirth. "Jin, I think I love you." When he turned on his heel, he missed the blush across the girl's face and the strange look Aang gave Jin. "Well?" Sokka asked, turning back to them while walking away, "Are you two coming, or what?"

Aang blinked and dragged Jin along with him and inquired when they fell into each other's step, "Are we gonna ask them?"

"Oh, yeah," He nodded enthusiastically, "We're gonna find out who's uke, right," He pushed the doors leading outside open, and his eyes ran over the group of their friends waving him over and to a more—intimidating crew. "Now,"

"You can't wait, eh, Sokka-kun?" Jin asked, sighing.

"Of course not, Jin-kun, this is—like I said before—_too _good. I can't wait. I'll _die!" _He proclaimed, breaking into a pace fast enough to be a jog.

Aang was about to comment on the older boy's melodramatic antics when the three of them halted in front of the group. When all of them glared, Jin was the only one out of the three perceptive enough to notice.

"Who's the uke?" Sokka spoke directly to the two boys standing side by side.

It wasn't out of a blunt nature, more out of the burning need to _know. _Jet was the only one out of the two that reacted visibly, Zuko just sat there disinterestedly.

"It's more of an equal opportunity thing." Jet blurted out and Sokka glanced down at Jin in question.

Who sighed in exasperation and whispered in his ear, "They both seme and uke,"

There was a moment where Sokka just stood there tensed before the puzzle pieces went together and he had to pinch his arms to keep from laughing again, but the others in their group still saw.

Smellerbee, the only girl in the group, rolled her eyes at the blatant display of immaturity, "Is this all you came here to do?—Laugh like an idiot?"

If it was possible to nod your head happily, Sokka did it. "They're both the _girl."_

Zuko sighed heavily and ran a hand along the scar around his eyes, impatiently. "We're both the _boy."_

Sokka snorted, pushing the hair flying into his face away. "Hey, you say tomato. I say ta-mah-toe." He paused, "The difference?—my way's cooler."

Even while they talked, Sokka's mind was drifting towards whether or not he should have stopped shaving the sides of his head. Sure, Yeu liked it longer and let go, but they'd broken up nearly a year ago and she was even back with _Hahn. _He figured the only reason he kept it like that was out of laziness, and it kept his face warmer during winter.

Then, an image came into his mind, a wonder glorious picture. It was too much, too much for him to take. The laughter took over and in moments he was writhing on the grass wracked with giggles. Every time, his eyes landed on Jet and Zuko, it would only get worse.

The only reason Smellerbee was holding Jet and Zuko back from beating Sokka into next month, was the look Longshot gave her. Otherwise, she would have happily watched it. Aang, who'd been snickering silently off to the side, then noticed the deadly auras coming from the group and picked Sokka up from the ground easily. He nodded for Jin to follow and his anxiety rose when Sokka actually paused to laugh _and _point at the group.

It looked like smoke was coming out of Zuko's nose.

* * *

Katara punched Sokka upside the head, the moment Aang explained to her what had happened, "You idiot," She hissed, "You're just lucky _we _befriended them." He had a feeling the 'we' didn't include him. "Or else your mug would be smeared all over the field!"

"Yell a little louder, Kat," Sokka sighed, slightly embarrassed at the looks people were giving me, "I don't think they heard you in _Shu Jing!"_

She rolled his eyes at him, "Doesn't matter, there're always people observing your stupidity."

Sokka glanced around, about to contradict his younger sister before realizing a more genius plot. He decided to share his image with the rest of the group. He waved Toph, Aang, Katara, and Haru—Katara's older, boyfriend-ish thing.

"Okay, you guys, what I'm about to share with you is pure _gold." _When he said this, Katara and Haru rolled their eyes down at him, Toph and Aang only stared at him with curiosity. "Okay, picture it, Jet and Zuko," He took a moment to keep his own giggles tucked in. "In pretty princess costumes," Toph was already laughing, "Tiaras, high heeled shoes, hair up in bows—the whole nine yards,"

And then Aang followed her, leaning onto one another, clutching their stomachs, wiping the tears from their eyes. Even Haru chuckled, but Katara barely smiled.

"_That's _what all the commotion was about, Sokka, one of your stupid daydreams?" She snapped, and Aang and Haru sobered up.

Sokka's head snapped up in indignation and he wrapped an arm around a giggling Toph, "Fine, then, come Toph, let us go find Suki-chan. _She'll _appreciate this!"

"Yes, definitely," Toph cackled and they both separated to sprint to where Suki would be, with those other girls in her fighting club.

* * *

Suki _didn't _appreciate it. Especially since right then, she was hanging out with Ty Lee, Azula and Mai—Zuko's sister, and Zuko and Jet's ex-girl friends. They weren't as amused by this as the other two. They only stared blankly after Sokka mindlessly spewed the story to them, his face suddenly flushed pink at the realization that they _didn't _appreciate it.

He glanced to the side for Toph, but she'd retreated when all their attention was on Sokka.

"Um," He stammered when Azula stood from the bench was sitting on, fists twitching.

He decided to make a tactical retreat, not wanting his face messed up by the Goth girl.

* * *

Sokka's bright spirits were _majorly _pooed on when he stepped into his first period class and the first thing he saw was Yeu and Hahn making out while the teacher decided not to care. He spent the whole class period next to his ex and the biggest jerk _ever _making out. Second period was only slightly better, because Hahn was a senior, the only class they had together was first period, but Yeu spent the whole time staring off into space, probably thinking of Hahn.

During third period, the class he TA-ed for, the snotty frosh kept calling him a girl. At least Toph and Aang weren't in that class, they'd never shut up about it. Lunch was better, even if Jin was gone. Ty Lee, Suki and even Toph laughed genuinely at all his jokes, and some things that weren't jokes, like when he complained about third period. He fell asleep in fourth period. The teacher yelled at him for not paying attention in fifth and the coach—Bumi, Aang's favorite teacher—made them run laps in sixth. All through this—second, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh—Zuko was glaring a hole into the back of Sokka's head.

The only decent period was the last. He was going to get to be in a class with his favorite teacher—Piandao—but Piandao was sick, and the substitute just gave them a free period. Sokka, like the rest of the class, figured that since it was the last period, left the classroom and wondered outside the classroom. The first thing he saw when he stepped out was Zuko playing tonsil hockey, not with Jet, but with a long haired girl that, after closer inspection, he realized was Song.

After a frozen moment, Sokka decided to ignore it and walked past them, but an arm shot out and grabbed him by the back of his neck. Sokka screamed, but then he had a faceful of locker, and when he was finally allowed to breath, he was looking at a lobster faced Song and angry Zuko. He almost squeaked when Zuko's face was an inch from his, eyes narrowed into furious, gold slits, seemingly unaware of Song so suddenly.

"Look, Zuko, mi amigo," Sokka said desperately, "You don't want to beat me up. You want to go back to eating Song's face!" Her face went even redder, if that was possible. "So, why don't you just," He shut up at the look Zuko was giving him.

"I seme," Zuko finally hissed out, and both brunettes were shocked, exchanging a swift look before both their eyes drifted back to Zuko. "Got it?"

"I-I got it." Sokka nodded eagerly and only then did Zuko set him down.

He hurried out of the building, not caring to stick around.

* * *

Yeah, Kami was frowning down on Sokka, because twenty minutes after he sat down on a bench in front of the school, it began to rain. When he tried to reopen the doors into the school, he found out they were locked from the outside and plopped back onto the bench, the hair sticking to his face. _Everything _stuck to him and the heavier the rain, the more he pouted and whimpered.

Then, when a limo rolled in front of him and the window rolled down to reveal _Zuko _of all people, he knew that Kami didn't like him that day. He expected a few taunts, maybe even for the window to roll back up for Zuko to order his chauffeur to driv back and then try again, just to splash Sokka with dirty water.

Instead, he yelled, "You need a ride?"

"Um, I'll mess up your car!" He wasn't sure whether this was a form of taunting him or what.

"You want it or what?!"

"Uh, y-yeah?" Sokka stammered and then the door flew open, a hand shot out and dragged Sokka inside.

Sokka landed on the seat next to Zuko and had to rub his eyes to get rid of the bleariness. The first people he recognized were Jet and June. Strangely enough, _June _was the one that was giving Zuko a hickey and Jet had his arm wrapped around a brunette Sokka didn't know.

"Hm," Sokka blurted out, "You two are such an odd couple."

June arched an eyebrow at him, before she remembered, "Oh, you think that Jet and Zuko are together?"

"No, I _know _they are."

"So they fucked a couple of times over Winter Break," The other one shrugged, "That doesn't mean anything."

Sokka's face went blank, his right eyebrow twitching. He got scolded by Katara for _this—_so not worth it. The rest of the ride consisted of Sokka texting Katara to tell her Zuko was giving him a ride home after telling them where he lived. All the while, Jet, Girl-Sokka-Didn't-Know, Zuko and June swapped spit. It was traumatizing to say the least. Oh, well, he comforted himself with the fact that at least he didn't have to watch Jet and Zuko make out. His eyebrow's twitch eventually went away.

Jet and his girlfriend left the limo, but Sokka was stuck there with June and Zuko, "Erm, listen, I don't think it takes this long to get to my house."

"Probably doesn't," Zuko agreed and June sighed when he broke apart from her.

"Um," Even Sokka felt kind of stupid asking the question, "That _is _where we're going, yeah?"

"Sure," He nodded, "Eventually, but we're stopping at my house first."

His eyebrow's twitch returned with a vengeance. "What?" He squawked. "You two can't wait to-to—you know—long enough to drop me off home?

"Dude, you can't even _say _it!" June snickered, "What are you, a _virgin?" _

When Sokka's only response was a blush, sinking deeper into the seat and Zuko looked at the situation with newfound interest.

"Oh, Kami," June laughed harder. "You _are."_

Sokka's hand instinctively went to his purity necklace. "Fine, laugh, but when Zuko gives a few of his STDs, don't come crying to ol' healthy, virgin Sokka!"

She snorted, "Whatever, bishie, you don't know what you're missing."

"I'm _not _a bishie!" All Sokka thought to say was, "I'm manly."

"Whatever,"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_I think this is the last chapter—pairings are Zukka (of course), implied Jetaru (if you squint), and slight Kataang.

Sokka gaped, really he did. The house—_mansion—_was like—he couldn't even wrap his arm around it and he forgot to keep his mouth shut. One of his hands went through his hair and wrapped around the rubber band keeping it up in its pony tail, walking on auto pilot up the sidewalk through the drizzling rain with Zuko behind him. June was the only one of the three that remembered the blanket.

"Kami," Sokka finally breathed, gawking on their doorstep until Zuko pushed him aside, hiding a pleased smirk, and unlocking the door.

"Ladies first," He drawled, and Sokka glanced back at June, who just stood there internally snickering before looking back to Zuko, who was staring straight at him.

He straightened his shoulders, "I'm a _man."_

June rolled her eyes, pushing past the pair and into the house, "Just keep telling yourself that,"

Sokka walked in after her, "What's _that _supposed to mean?!"

She just smiled, pretending to ignore him and continuing down a hall. Sokka glanced around but as he stepped to follow her, Zuko grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him in another direction. He squeaked, but Zuko didn't react, just half dragged half carried him up a flight of stairs and then another.

"What are you doing?" Sokka finally gasped when Zuko flung open a door and they stepped into a black room, with swords and maces on the walls, pictures of corpses plastered all the ceiling, "Is this your room?"

He scoffed, pulling open a closet door, "Please," He grabbed a red bundle of cloth and tossed it at Sokka, who held it up in front of him to reveal a scarlet, satin robe. "It's my sister's. I think you're about her size."

Sokka snorted. "I am _way _too manly!"

"Do you like it in De Nile?" Zuko said, trekking across the large room and opening a door that Sokka hesitantly walked to.

"I'm not in denial." He muttered to himself just before Zuko pushed him into the room, the door clicking just when he spun around.

"Take a shower or whatever," Zuko's muffled voice said, and he glanced around, eyes finally resting on a glass shower. It was big. "Have fun."

He surveyed the bubble bath and perfumes, and then grinned to himself.

"Okay, I will."

* * *

After an hour, Zuko marched up the stairs to his sister's room, ignoring June while she yelled to him her departure. He ripped the door opened and staggered back. Sokka was standing there, in the robe, wet hair sitting on his shoulders and dancing around in a storm of suds.

When Sokka saw Zuko, he snickered and sprayed jets of Azula's hair moose in his direction, oblivious to the door clicking locked, watching the bigger boy slide down the wall with happy eyes, bouncing on the balls of his feet, but then he frowned at a sudden plucking sensation in his gut.

"Um, Zuko?"

"Yeah," He said almost uneasily.

"Sorry about—uh—you know."

It was silent, and even Sokka froze, but then laughter filled with the room laced with relieved tension. "Sure, man, yeah, sorry for the times I kicked your ass."

"No worries, I _let _you win those fights." Sokka waved it off, sitting besides Zuko while the older boy laughed. He didn't notice or care about the slipping sleeve and his revealed shoulder. "Besides, you stopped before the year even _ended." _He smirked, "I must of scared you off."

Zuko snorted, "Whatever, I got sick of listening to you cry."

"Why?—because you're _weak!" _Sokka quickly quipped back, sticking his tongue at Zuko and smirking satisfied with himself.

"You're a retard."Zuko chuckled and jumped up to his feet. "Jet's coming over in a bit."

"Oooooh," Sokka wriggled his eyebrows in what he thought was suggestive, "Gonna have some man-loving tonight?"

He just scoffed and rolled his eyes, dropping a bundle of clothes that Sokka hadn't noticed before at his feet, "Come down whenever," He shrugged, opening the door and then added as an afterthought, "Maybe there will be."

It took Sokka a moment to realize he was referring to the 'man-loving'. He stood up, face beet red, and wondering if the older boy had taken him seriously. He gagged at the thought of Jet and Zuko, before giggling at his earlier image of them in pretty princess costumes.

* * *

The next day at school, Sokka was oddly pleased with himself, remembering the other night when he'd barged into Jet's attempts at making out with Zuko. He reveled in the memory of popping out of nowhere and ordering Zuko to take him home—the look one Jet's face was _priceless. _If someone offered him a million kagillion dollars in exchange for it, he'd say no without a second thought.

It was ruined when he walked into fifth period, and he saw Jin humping Zuko. Well, he felt betrayed, first of. She was, after all, his freshman, and therefore obligated to have the same non-romantic feelings as he did for the scar faced boy. He didn't feel like he was trespassing onto their privacy when he let the gym door slam behind him, and stomped to the boys locker rooms. _Stupid man-whore Zuko, _he seethed to himself and began to strip rapidly.

When the door swung open, he expected a flood of excited boys pulling their clothes off, but instead there was an angry jerk sauntering over to him. "What's wrong?" He asked, a lot too smugly for Sokka.

"_Besides _you sucking face with a freshman?" Sokka shot back, dropping his shirt to the floor and folding his arms in front of his chest. He decided to keep his pants on. His eyes widened and he had to stop himself from giggling and blurting out—_ha! Keep my pants on!_

Zuko arched an eyebrow at him, "Aw, are you jealous?"

Sokka reeled back into his locker, and spluttered, "Jealous?—_what?! _Me?—of what?—you and Jin? Please, why would I be jealous of you?! She's like another little sister to me!"

"Not of me, idiot," His smirk widened the more flustered Sokka became, "Of—"

"Jin?!" His face flushed pink, "No way, I mean, you're a man-whore. You probably have herpes," He wrinkles his nose, "Or syphilis,"

"Hey, I'm totally disease free! And, Jet's a 'man-whore'," He used air quotes, "Too, but I bet you wouldn't have cared so much if it was him, would you?"

"Yes, I, ugh," He began to contradict him, but his mouth clamed shut and he looked away, turning his back to the larger boy, "That's not the point."

"Oh?" Zuko drawled, stalking towards him until he was standing right behind him.

"Wait a minute," Sokka half turned and jumped when he came face to chest with Zuko. "Dude, are you—are you coming onto me? Cause," _I don't dig whores._

However, before he could finish his train of thoughts, Zuko's mouth clamped onto his. His mind blanked, and, the next day he'd deny it, but he swooned when arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

"Wait," He gasped breathlessly after what seemed like forever, snapping his head away from Zuko, "I don't wanna—don't wanna be like—um, Jet or June, or you know."

"Who says you are?" Zuko quickly replied before slamming his mouth onto Sokka's.

At first, the water nation boy didn't want to separate from him, lips automatically parting when a tongue slid across them beseechingly, and then Zuko's tongue was in his mouth. He couldn't think, and didn't even noticed when he moaned or was pressed closer to the other boy, until someone banged at the door, and yelled for them to unlock it. He jerked away.

"That—that answer's not good enough." He stammered, staring up at the other boy's golden eyes with as much defiance as he could muster. It wasn't much, what with his mind clouded by hormones. "Um, you should open the door."

There was a moment of silence, where Zuko simply gazed down into his aquamarine eyes, and Sokka steeled himself not to feel giddy, and the brunette's head lowered to the other. Sokka got ready to rip himself from Zuko, but then the arms unwrapped themselves from him, and Zuko let out a disappointed sigh before stepping away.

"Fine," He leaned against a locker without looking away from him, "What do you need me to do?"

Okay, he hadn't been expecting that, and Sokka wasn't good at hiding the bewildered look in his eyes, until he cleared his throat and the first thing that flashed in his mind was said, "Take me to the homecoming dance." His eyes widened—_God, I'm stupid! _He yelled at himself. "Um, wait, no, that was a,"

"A great idea, Sokka," Zuko tilted his head to the side, eyes lighting up. "I'll pick you up at seven." Before Sokka could try and take back his faulty words, he was already on his way to the door. "Wear something nice, eh?"

Sokka's butt dropped to a bench and he proceeded in knocking himself unconscious with the help of a greenish brown locker door.

* * *

"Uh," Sokka cleared his throat as he knocked on his younger sister's bedroom door. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, the day before the dance.

It'd been a week since Zuko asked him out—or had he asked Zuko out?—and the week had been spent with two notes in his locker reminding him, one from Zuko and the other from June, and his face turning various shades of pink and red while the fire nation boy, er, expressed his 'adoration'. Sokka was actually a little impressed. He'd spent most of his high school life walking in on Zuko making out with or groping some boy or girl, but that hadn't happened during the past week. Either Zuko was getting better at the art of 'discreet' or he actually _cared. _It was amazing how much Sokka wished it was the latter.

"What is it, Sokka?" Katara demanded, door flung open, and Sokka blinked his eyes at where Aang, Toph and Haru sat in her room.

"Uh, I need some, um—help?" Sokka tried not to back away, but then her eyes softened with newfound bewilderment.

"With what?" She inquired, walking into her room and waving him in.

He shut the door behind them, "The—um—dance,"

"Aw," She cooed, dropping onto the spot on her bed next to Aang. Sokka didn't like how close they were. "You finally asked Suki out?"

He blushed and sat down at his desk chair, eying Haru from where he sat across the room next to Toph, actually not looking at Sokka's sister.

"Um, no, I kind of, sort of,"

"Oh, spit it out, snoozles!" Toph snorted, leaning into Katara's bean bag chair, "I haven't got all day."

"Am going with Zuko," He forced it out, and then there was stillness.

The first person to react was Toph, who fell over herself laughing, clutching her stomach and crumpling to the floor racked in giggles. Oh, yes, this was _so _helping his manhood. For once in his life, he was so glad that Katara was mature to the point of fault, when she spoke.

"Be quiet, Toph, this is great, Sokka!" _Aren't we a little too excited? _He thought to himself, arching an eyebrow at the arm Aang was slinging around Katara's shoulders. The bald boy quickly dropped it, until she shot him a look and put the arm back. _Oh, so now we're being insolent! _"What're you going to wear?!"

"It should be something gay—like, really gay!" Toph replied before Sokka could. "I bet you've got something, Harry."

Haru's face went pink, and then Sokka said, somberly, "You know what, Toph? You're right! _God," _He giggled into his hands, "That'd be _hysterical! But," _He sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I can't."

"Huh? Why not, snoozles?"

Haru got up, murmuring something about finding Jet.

"I just can't." He shrugged, and looked to Katara, who answered with a knowing smile.

"I think there's something in your closet."

* * *

"Sounds gay to me," Toph sniffed in their living room while she waited with Sokka, saying her date was supposed pick her up at seven at Sokka's house too. She shook her head at the description of a pink dress shirt, and gray skinnies and a silver blazer. "I thought you said we weren't going with my gay idea?"

The doorbell rang just when he was about to answer with a severely un-witty response. He jumped up and announced that he'd get it, but frowned when he saw Suki and Zuko standing there. "Hey, Toph!"

He yelled, stepping back from them while Suki smiled at him sheepishly.

"What, snoozles?!" She shrieked back, stomping besides him in her black and emerald dress. "Is my date here?"

"Is your date Suki?"

She smirked deviously, and offered her arm out in front of her blindly, "Oh, definitely,"

Suki's sheepishness increased while she hooked her arm with Toph and the younger girl exclaimed, "Let's roll, love,"

"Yeah, whatever, angel face," She rolled her eyes and winked at Sokka, who blinked at her and turned to Zuko, who smirked back at him.

_I blush _way _too much around this guy. _He thought to himself, and he jumped when Zuko offered him a single, scarlet rose. His heart rate must have sped up a thousand times its regular speed when he held it in his hand, and a trillion times when Zuko took his hand in his and pulled him out through the door.

He nearly forgot to lock the door.

* * *

Sokka waved to Jin when he spotted her in the gymnasium, but she glared at him, and turned back to the brunette boy she'd been complaining to. He wilted a little, and frowned when Zuko just shrugged. Across the dance floor, Sokka frowned at Haru and Jet doing something he, uh, didn't want to think about. When he saw the shorter boy pout though, he sighed and led him towards the dance floor, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Dance with me?" He whispered, and when the warm breath slid against Sokka's ear, he shuddered.

"Y-Yeah," He stuttered, walking ahead of him and out of the other's arm, in an attempt to salvage his dignity.

He was getting ready for grinding and convulsing, but it was like as soon as they walked onto the dance floor, the DJ put on a slow song. He didn't even consider that Zuko bribed the DJ when the older boy dropped his hand to Sokka's back and waist, smirking at the way the tan boy tensed and looked anywhere but at his face. For a second, it was quiet, but that didn't last for long.

"Wait the hell up," Sokka narrowed his eyes and glared straight ahead at Zuko's collarbone. "Why do you get to be the boy?"

He knew which position was which from the movies! That's right. Zuko couldn't fool _him!_

"Um," Zuko drawled as if it was the most obvious thing, "Be serious, Sokka. In this relationship, just who do you think will be dominant?"

His head twitched for a split moment with sudden realization, "Aw, _man,"_

Zuko chuckled, slyly pulling Sokka closer to him, and then the shorter boy glared up at him, only to gasp when he discovered that Zuko had been gazing down at him the whole time. Without thinking, he pushed himself up on his tippy-toes and pecked Zuko on his bottom lip just barely, and looked away when the scarred boy blinked down at him, unaware of the pure smile stretching across his face.

"Seriously, Sokka? That wasn't a real kiss." Zuko breathed out, smashing his mouth against Sokka, and pulling his hand through the chestnut hair, and then pulling away after a little more than three minutes. "Do you want to go out—like, um, what's it called?"

"_Committed?" _Sokka scoffed sarcastically, and Zuko smirked.

"Yeah, that, do you?"

Sokka actually blinked at him, a little taken aback before nodding, "Yeah—I do."

They were kissing before he could even fully say it all.

"He's so _gay!"_ Toph yelled from across the gym, turning from Suki after she whispered what was going on to the blind girl, and when he heard it, he didn't deny it.

**_A/N: _**Well, _I _liked it!


End file.
